


Welcome To My Filthy Pokehell!

by sinful_deity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Lots of Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Public Sex, Sadism, Scenarios, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, blindfolding, but like this is here for now, i'll add more tags as i add more chapters, reader is mostly fem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: A bunch of nsfw scenarios and other fun stuff I ripped from my Tumblr @pokethirstA lot of these are old and some are unedited, but I needed to put them somewhere because they keep getting lost to the hell hole that is my Tumblr.





	1. Saturn x Reader (An original title I know)

“Touch yourself, now,” Saturn says in a commanding tone, you were already naked and sitting on the bed but for some reason his command made you embarrassed however you listened to his command and dipped your fingers inbetween your legs, lightly touching your clit. He watched you intently standing away from the bed, he was naked too, his cock began to harden at the sight. 

“Spread your legs wider,” you did as he said, spreading your legs so he could get a better view of your womanhood, Saturn slowly began stoking his now fully hard cock. 

“Now rub your clit slowly,” continuing to obey his orders you slowly began rubbing your clit in a circular motion, the small waves of pleasure slowly going through your body. 

“Now I want you to insert two fingers inside yourself while continuing with my other command,” you move your free hand down to inbetween your legs and as Saturn order inserted two fingers, you noticed that Saturn had begun to pump his cock with his hand. 

“Thrust your fingers in and out of you and pick up the pace on your clit,” your fingers began pumping in and out of you and you let out a moan as you rubbed your clit faster with your other hand. For a while it stayed like that, you pumping your fingers in and out of you while toying with your clit and he pumped his cock but eventually you were both starting to get close however you weren’t allowed to go too quickly, you had to wait until he gave you another command. 

“Make yourself cum,” he order as he started to chase his own release, speeding up his pace of pumping his cock, you thrusted your fingers in and out of yourself quickly, feeling your walls starting to tighten around them while your other hand worked quickly on your clit. 

You let out a moan as you came around your fingers and Saturn let out a moan as he came into his hand. Both yours and his heavy breaths echoed throughout the room, he then looked at you and smirked. 

“You’re such a good girl following my commands like that I think you deserve a reward,”


	2. Cyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old, short scenario with the prompt blindfolding.

Cyrus had said that he wanted to try something new later on, which had left you attempting to predict his intentions all day long, trying to figure out just what the man was up to but to no success. When the evening rolled around you couldn’t wait and that’s when you found out that Cyrus wanted to blind fold you to which you complied and that’s how your evening turned into this;

You laying on the bed completely bare without being able to see a thing through the blindfold, your senses increased and your anticipation high. You shuddered as his fingers traced along your skin making his way down from your neck to your stomach and then stopped. You let out a cry of surprise as you suddenly felt a finger trace your folds.

“I’ve barely touched you and yet I can already tell how wet you are, I wonder how you’ll react to what else I have planned?”


	3. Cyrus x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by the nsfw starter "Swallow it. All of it,"

Despite your best efforts, you always struggled to break through Cyrus’s stoic expression however in this moment it was different. Your lips wrapped tightly around his cock, as he fingers grasped at your hair desperately, his mouth parted slightly as grunts quietly escaped it. He looked down at you expectantly. you knew he was close to release, because he only looked at you like that when he wanted you to speed up. As ideal as the thought of teasing him sounded it wasn’t worth the price to pay, so you obediently picked up the pace causing another grunt to escape his lips. His grasp tightens in your hair as he lets out another grunt.

“Swallow it. All of it,” he commands, emptying his seed into your mouth soon after. He pulls at of your mouth and you do as he says, swallowing the bitter liquid, he cups your chin with your hand, looking at you expectantly once more and you open your mouth to prove you had done as he had commanded. He smirks down at you and says,

“Good girl,”


	4. Lysandre x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so bad at Summaries but this short scenario was inspired by the prompt 'biting'.

Lysandre loved seeing you slowly come undone beneath him, he loved watching your face morph into looks of pleasure, he loved how you squirmed and shuddered, he loved watching your breath grow heavier and heavier as he drove you closer and closer to the edge.

He adored how you could only manage to moan his name and curl your legs around his waist as he drove himself into you, the way your walls clenched around him as you got close to climaxing, but the best part was only he got to see you like this and with that thought in mind he paused his thrusts for a moment causing you to let out a whine. Bending down so his lips met your neck, moving them along your skin into a spot that he was satisfied before beginning to thrust into you again.

“Lysandre~” his name escaped your lips breathlessly, he wanted no one else to see you like this but he wanted everyone to know that he did, and with that thought in mind he sunk his teeth into the nape of your neck.


	5. Lysandre x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't nsfw but like I'm putting it here anywhere because nsfw was implied in the end.

“Lysandre we didn’t even order, why are we leaving so early?” You asked the man who was dragging you by the hand, with a bit of a stomp in his step.

“We are going home for dinner, I decided that restaurant wasn’t up to the quality that you deserve,” he states not looking back or showing any indications of stopping.

“This doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that our waiter asked me out and called you an old man, does it?” you ask, the man stops and lets go of your and turns to face you, a scowl on his features.

“Let’s not talk about this,” he remarks in a warning tone. You look at him expectantly to which he lets out a small sigh and then grabs your hand and continues to head towards the direction of your house.

“I don’t understand why you let the words of a boy bother you, you’re an experienced man, not an old one, and I find that rather appealing,” you confess, Lysandre stops again but this time picks you up bridal style. Before you could ask him what he was doing he merely states:

“When we get home I’m skipping dinner and going straight for dessert,”


	6. Lysandre x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again not really nsfw but suggestive. I wrote this for Halloween last year.

Lysandre personally wasn’t interested in Halloween, not anymore at least, as a child he enjoyed the concept of getting free candy but now he felt that he had out grown the holiday completely, you however seemed to still very much enjoy the holiday, even now as an adult, you had decorated the house in fake spider webs and skeletons and you somehow managed to convince him to help you carve some pumpkins. Turns out it wasn’t a talent of his but regardless you took Halloween surprisingly serious, it made him wonder what Christmas was going to be like.

Currently Lysandre was waiting for you downstairs; you had both been invited to Halloween costume party. He didn’t really put too much effort into his costume, he just decided to be a vampire and currently he didn’t have the fangs in because they annoyed him. You hadn’t told him what you were dressing up as, but he didn’t exactly ask and hadn’t really thought about it until now, his thoughts buzzed with what you could have possibly been dressing up as. His thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of heels clicking against the floorboards, you appeared in the stairwell and he completely stopped. You were dressed as a devil, showing off quite a bit of skin and he immediately noticed the fishnet stockings that you had put on, one of his many weaknesses, you noticed his gaze and did a small spin when you arrived on the floor.

“So what do you think?” You ask with a small smirk, he said nothing as he calmly walked towards you, a stoic look on his face. He placed his hands on your shoulders before roughly placing his lips against yours, you wrapped your arms around his neck on instinct, deepening the kiss. His hands had drifted away from your shoulders and begun drifting towards other territory, causing you to pull away.

“Lysandre, the party…” you whine, to which he rolled his eyes, hands now firmly placed on your ass.

“The party can wait, I need you now,” he murmurs before pulling you into another kiss, he was right the party could wait all you could hope was that your costume would still be intact by the time you were finished.


	7. Sycamore x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I can't be bothered writing anymore summaries, I'm lazy.

Your body felt hot as Sycamore leaned down to give you another needy kiss, as he held your wrists above your head. Your clothes had been stripped off a while ago, lost in the moment of passion as were his, but in his own words he didn’t want those fast hands roaming like they were earlier today at a less than appropriate time.

He positioned himself at your entrance, causing your breath to hitch in your throat and then come out as a moan as he entered, beginning at a slow pace but the gradually speeding up his intensity. You wanted to do nothing more right now than claw his back and he realized this, and tightened his grip causing you to let out a whine, he slows down his thrusts for a second.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“N-no,” and with that he continued fucking you into the mattress.


	8. Grimsley x Reader

Grimsley awoke early in the morning to the sound of you gasping his name and the covers on the floor, at first he was worried, but when he noticed your flushed features, the way your body squirmed and your grip on the sheets, he caught on to what was happening very quickly. You were having a sex dream, and he thought it was cute, he glanced at you, while another moan escaped your lips, your legs subconsciously rubbing together despite the fact you were sleeping.

“G-Grimsley,” his name exits your lips breathlessly, once more causing a devious idea to pop into his head. He begins to crawl down in between your legs, slowly and gently taking off the bottoms of your pyjamas, being careful not to wake you, pushing your underwear to the side, smirking at just how wet you were. He moves his head down in between them, he noticed a shudder role up your body, seeing that he wastes no time, taking a long lick against your wet folds, moving up towards your clit, he moves his tongue around in circles on the sensitive bud, two fingers teasing your entrance he then notices you beginning to stir, and not in the way from before, and plunges his fingers inside you causing you to jolt awake. You look down at him, as he leered up from in between your legs with a small smirk.

“Good morning, I noticed you were having quite the dream and as your partner it’s my job to help your dreams come true right?” He teases, before you could respond he begins moving his fingers in and out of you, causing you to gasp. What a way to wake up right?


	9. Guzma x Reader

“Shit Y/n,” Guzma needily bucked into your mouth, however the second he started to buck you removed your mouth of his cock. Looking up at him, a sly smirk on your features. You had denied him release, again, he did not expect you to have such a sadistic streak in you or a thing for collars but you did and he wasn’t against it in the slightest. 

“You clearly don’t want to cum, because I haven’t heard a single please,” you say, gently running your fingers up and down Guzma’s throbbing cock, he shuddered at your touch, almost letting out a whimper at your touch. 

“Please,” Guzma murmurs, with his plead you wrap your hand around his cock, and begin pumping it painfully slow, you’re smirking, you were doing this on purpose, he looked down at you, “what’s wrong am I not going fast enough?” You ask, feigning innocence but there was nothing innocent about what you were doing. 

“Go faster,” Guzma grunts, you stop and raise an eyebrow at him, “what was that?” The sternness of your words clearly meant that you didn’t like what he just said, “please go faster,” he corrects himself and with that you began to quickly pump his shaft, it wasn’t too long before his hips began to buck against your touch, and then he came, his cum spilling out of his cock some squirted up and landed on your face while most slid back down his cock. 

That was one of the hardest orgasms he’s had in a while maybe he should let you take over more often.


	10. Steven x Reader

Teasing Steven was always fun, especially in public, he always got so conflicted, first he gets flustered and then he goes to retort only to remember the prying eyes all around the two of you and decides it’s probably not the best idea for him to do something lewd in public, so he just has to act like your teasing isn’t effecting him and that he didn’t want to fuck you against the nearest surface.

“Oh Steven look a lingerie store maybe we could go in and I could give you a show before your meeting today~?” The champion took in a deep breath through his nose, then exhaling, he looks at you, the smirk on your features and mischievous glint in your eyes, then looking around noticing people whispering and staring, he contemplated things for a moment, before making a decision. 

“No Y/n actually I think we left something important at home that we have to go get.” He states grabbing a hold of your hand and practically dragging you back down the busy street.

“What could be so important that you’ll risk being late to your meeting?” the man doesn’t stop to answer your question, only glancing back to you, quickening his pace which you somehow manage to match.

“Your discipline.” His statement brings back the smirk from earlier that had slipped off from Steven’s sudden desire to get home, you weren’t going to lie you were pretty proud of yourself, knowing that he’d choose you over a business meeting.

The second you both got home Steven immediately locked the door and gave you a very stern look, “get on your knees,” he ordered and you found yourself complying to his demands.


	11. Grimsley x Reader

Sometimes Grimsley really couldn’t help himself, the way you react to his lips brushing up against your neck, then looking at him with anticipation when you feel his teeth graze across the sensitive parts of your neck, it’s like you’re just begging him to bite you and who was he to say no.

Especially when you gave him such delightful reactions to when he sunk his teeth into your skin, the little gasp that escapes your lips and then the small cry of his name is enough to make him want to bite you over and over again, in all different places of your body and he does, with great pleasure actually. Enjoying all of the sounds you make and adoring all of the looks you give him, occasionally stopping to look at you with a smirk on his features, asking you in a teasing tone.

“So where do you want me to bite you next~?”


	12. Guzma x Reader

The room echoed with the sounds of moans and grunts, the scent of sweat and arousal lingering throughout. Guzma’s hands were wrapped around your thighs, your legs over his shoulders as he moved in and out of you at a relentless pace. You let out a moan of surprise as he hit your sweet spot.

“Shit I’m gonna~” You cry.

“What’s my name?” He asks, continuing his relentless pace.

“Guzma,”

“Say it louder,”

“Guzma!” You chanted, as your orgasm came causing your entire body to shake in delight, you hips bucking upwards as the man continued to thrust into you, chasing his own orgasm.

“Shit!” he hisses, as his cock twitched and released his cum inside you. He thrusts into you a few more times before placing your legs down and rolling down onto the bed next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still bad at endings.


	13. Sycamore x Reader

Recently you had noticed Sycamore had been rather tense and appeared to be on edge. Whatever was bothering him had begun to affect his lab work, and by that the lack of it, often he would just sit there blindly staring off into nothingness with furrowed brows, you hoped he would come to you with his problems on his own accord however he didn’t. So you were hoping that when you talked to him later today that he’d open up.

It was quiet in the lab, only you and Sycamore was around, once again he was staring off into space a frown on his features, you decided you would try to subtly snap him out of his trance by standing next to him however your presence beside him seemed to have no affect. So deciding that subtly wouldn’t work you decided on other methods.

“Sycamore!” you exclaimed, almost causing him to jump out of his chair out of surprise, he turned to you with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry it seems I got lost in my own thoughts,” he adverts his eyes from your gaze, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, you let out a small sigh.

“Well you’ve been doing that a lot lately and I’m a bit worried, are you alright?” you ask causing him to hunch over sullenly, he lets out a sigh. He spins his chair so he’s facing away from you and stands up.

“Do you think we could have… saved him?” his words brought you to a sudden realization this all started after the death or defeat of Lysandre. You were silent for a moment, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“I can’t say for sure but if we had sat around and done nothing, you and I wouldn’t be having this conversation, sometimes the hard decisions are the best ones,” you were both silent, you remove your hand from his shoulder and then he turns back towards you and smiles.

“You’re right, thank you,” he pauses and takes your hands into his leaning in closely to you.

“I’m lucky to have someone like you around,” he says before placing a soft kiss onto your lips. You deepen it by wrapping your arms around his neck, you start to lean back on his desk near by as you feel his hands roaming your body. You pull away from him and let out a small laugh, to which he quirks an eyebrow.

“Don’t you think it’s weird how we’re going from a deep conversation to something that will be deep soon?” you question, Sycamore lets out a chuckle at your strange phrasing and continues to smile at you.

“Well when you put it that way it does sound strange however I’m simply showing my appreciation for you,” he pauses.

“But if you want we can stop,” he suggests, you look at him for a moment noticing a small look of mischief in his eyes.

“Now lets not jump to conclusions, I was just saying it’s weird not that I’m against it,” you reply, a slight smirk forming on your features. He catches on pretty quickly pulling you into another kiss, as you comfortably leaned back into the desk your legs on the opposite sides of his waist because of the skirt you decided to wear this morning he got a good view of your panties. His hands slowly drifting down to your clothed sex, you could feel yourself getting wet just thinking about what he was going to do. He rubbed two fingers up against your clothed clit and entrance causing you to gasp into his lips. He pulls away and looks at you his eyes sparked with a new found lust.

“I love that sound,” he states moving a side any clothing on your neck and laying kisses onto it, his fingers dipped into your panties and began to toy with your clit causing you to let out a moan. He continued to place kisses upon your neck. Your hips began to grind against his fingers, as you started to let out heavy breaths. He pulled away from your neck looking at you and the way you were reacting to his touch.

“I love looking at you like this and I love the way to react to my touch but…” he confesses with a pause, removing his fingers from your panties and placing his hands around his waistband, you could see his erection battling against the fabric of his pants.

“I love the way you feel around my cock even more,” he states freeing his cock, then removing your panties so he could have access to your wet pussy. He positions himself at your entrance, his face leaning in towards yours.

“And these things are only some of the things I love about you,” he says pulling you in for kiss as he then thrust himself inside you causing you to moan into his mouth, his pace was slow at first but then sped up at the encouragement of your grinding hips. His hands were placed on the sides of you while your hands were running through his hair. The sound of slapping skin and heavy breaths echoed throughout the empty lab, the two of you were in pure bliss which was quickly turning to a climax. 

You both came to your climaxes, Sycamore leaned down onto you resting his head on you chest, which was quickly rising and declining. He ran his hands through your hair.

“Did I ever tell you I’m a lucky man,”

“You do all the time, did I ever tell you I’m a lucky woman?”

“All the time,”


	14. Guzma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh joy we're getting to my older content now, yikes

“Guzma this is a public bathroom!” You quietly exclaim, you were up against the back wall, while the door of the stall was closed, and Guzma was crouched between your legs, what a day to be wearing a skirt. 

“Well that means you’re just going to have to stay quiet,” he retorts, pushing his head in between your legs, his warm breath against your clothed sex sent tingles up your spine. He pushes your panties side, and began teasingly flicking your clit with his tongue, causing a small gasp from you. Your hands had instantly found their way to Guzma’s head as he began to draw circles on your clit with his tongue. You had to bite back a moan as he began to suck on your clit, and began teasing your entrance with his fingers and then another one as he pushed two fingers inside you. 

He thrusted them in and out of you while continuing to suck on your clit, and this continued on for a short period of time, while you continued to bite back any sounds that could escape from you lips. That was until your climax began to come close, you tightened your grip on his hair as your hips began to buck against his face and finger and a couple of moans escaped your lips. 

“Is everything alright in there?” A voice said, your eyes widened as you quickly shut your mouth looking down to Guzma who didn’t appear to intend on stopping any time soon. 

“Y-yeah,” you managed to stutter out, only now realising how heavy your breaths were. 

“Are you sure?” You almost couldn’t respond to the stranger as you climax washed over you causing your entire body to tremble with delight but you managed to get a small ‘okay’ out. 

Guzma pulled away looking up at you with a smirk not saying a single word until he was certain the stranger had left but before he could even open his mouth you cut him off. 

“Never again,” you hiss.


	15. Guzma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is actually a male here and I don't remember writing this at all.

Guzma was going to lose it, your fingers slowly entering and exiting his hole while your other hand slowly pumped his cock was driving him crazy, you’d been going painfully slow for what felt like forever. He let out a groan of frustration as he felt his release starting to move closer. 

“Just hurry up already!” he hissed, you smirk at him, completely stopping all movements causing him to groan once more. 

“Now, now that isn’t very polite, if you want to cum you’re going to have to be nicer than that,” you remove your fingers from him. 

“Please,” he murmurs.

“Please what Guzma?” The man is silent, you quirk an eyebrow at his stubbornness. 

“Hmm I guess you don’t want me to fuck you afterall,” you say pretending to move away from him. 

“Please fuck me dammit!” The second you hear the words you postion yourself at his entrance, the man was on his back and you could see the desperation in his eyes, you then hurriedly thrusted your aching cock into him. He lets out a moan, clearly happy to being fucked at a pace faster than that of a snail. 

While thrusting in and out of Guzma at a steady pace you wondered if you should let him cum or not but then he wraps his arms around your neck and pulls himself up to your ear.

“You better let me cum!” He growls, well it’s decided, you’ll let him cum but you’ll let him cum so much that he’ll beg you to stop.


	16. Guzma x Reader

The way you bounced up and down on his cock and the way your breasts moved with you, as well as your ass made Guzma want to touch you but he couldn’t because of the handcuffs that were restraining him. He gritted his teeth in a mix of suppressing his moans and pure frustration that he hadn’t been able to touch you all night, noticing his frustration you stop momentarily placing your hands on the sides of his face, making him look directly at you. 

“What’s wrong can the big bad Guzma not handle a pair of handcuffs?~” You coo an impish smirk on your features, a small shudder ran through him, he loved it when you talked to him like that by also hated it. He hated how much he got turned on by it. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely I might take them off~” before he could even open his mouth you cut him off. 

“On second thoughts maybe not I like watching you get so frustrated,” you say before continuing to ride his cock and he could do was lean back and watch you but now you were making a show out of riding him, a hand trailing up to your breast while the other began toying with your clit. You were killing him but he wasn’t going to let you get away with it, he bucks his hips up cause you to moan in surprise. 

“What’s wrong can’t the iddy bitty y/n handle a big cock?”


	17. Guzma x Reader

What a wonderful way to end an evening with your arms wrapped around Guzma’s next holding on to him while he fucks you into the mattress. You were pretty sensitive currently after already orgasming that evening and you were getting close to a second time. 

“Shit I’m getting close,” he says with grunt. 

“Where do you want me to cum, on your stomach or maybe on that pretty little face of yours?” 

“Inside me,” it was almost an instant response and you just couldn’t stop the words from escaping your lips, Guzma stopped, his cock still inside you and hands on your hips, did you just ruin the mood? 

“You know you could get pregnant right?” He asks, you felt his cock throb when he said that sentence. 

“Did I stutter? I said cum inside me,” The look of uncertainty on his face was replaced with a smirk, as he starts to move again. 

“Sure thing princess,” Guzma thrusted in and out of you relentlessly and you moved your hips against him, you were on edge again and it wasn’t long until he push you over the edge, especially considering along the way one of his hands had managed to start playing with your clit. 

It wasn’t long before Guzma followed he let out a groan as he came inside you, he laid on your chest for a moment catching his breath before pulling out. Some of his cum spilling out as well, he stared at it and then wondered just how much he could fill you up with his cum and then he started to get hard again. Looks like he wasn’t just quite done.


	18. Grimsley x Reader

“What a cute little kitty,” Grimsley states, circling you like a predator, eyeing you up and down. Your body shuddered with anticipation, whenever he looked at you like that you grew restless, your thighs subconsciously rubbed themselves together to create friction for the excitement growing between your legs.

“Good little kittens have to be patient or else they don’t get rewarded,” he says pushing you onto the bed, and placing himself in between your thighs, so you couldn’t continue to create friction. It wasn’t until he was on top of you that you had realised how little you were wearing, a pair of cat ears on top of your head, a black collar with a little bell that was around your neck and a matching black bra and panties, the panties had a tail connected to the rear of them.

His lips ran across your collar bone, while his hands began to remove your bra, he removes it with ease. He smirks into your skin while his lips brush over your bare breasts, you shiver slightly when he slows down on top of your nipples. You gasp when you feel his finger tap against your clothed clit, he begins to make slow circular motions on it. Grimsley had stopped paying attention to your breasts and was looking up at you, his smirk in full view.

“What does my little kitty want me to do?” He coos, still making slow circular motions on your clit. You say nothing, he doesn’t stop however he does quite the opposite of that, he speeds his motions a bit further, to which you let out a small moan. You were getting close you could feel it and he noticed it to and that’s why he stopped, you let out a whimper at the loss of pleasure.

“You didn’t answer me earlier and a good kitty listens to her master,” he pauses moving away from in between your thighs and lying down beside you, “and for that you can do all the work,” he still smirks as the words leave his mouth, you knew what that meant. You remove your panties and then crawl on top of him, removing his pants and underwear freeing his hard cock, positioning it at your entrance. Grimsley doesn’t say a word, he just looks up at you smugly and then you slid down on it.

You hear a sharp inhale from the male underneath you and it makes you grin, you begin to move up and down on his cock until you were practically bouncing on it, Grimsley’s hands had, somehow, comfortably rested themselves on your ass while you continued to ride his cock, not that you cared at this point. The knot in your stomach began to tighten and your pace began to slow down but as you began to slow down he bucked his hips up causing you to moan in surprise and with a couple more thrusts you were riding out your orgasm.

Grimsley groaned as he felt you tighten around his cock, he was close, you felt his cock twitch inside you as he shot his load inside you with one final thrust.

You were both sweaty, tired and panting at this point, Grimsley then begins to chuckle at you, to which you tilt your head “what?”

“Your cat ears are falling off,”


	19. Steven x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this is really old and unedited.

Tonight was the night of a large gathering that Steven had gone to with Wallace however he was lost in the sea of people, leaving Steven by himself, but he wasn’t alone for long, people knew his face and his name and decided they all wanted to converse with him, in all honesty he wasn’t interested, he’d much rather be at home, or in a cave, that’s when something caught his eye, not something but someone. The ghostly figure of you brushing through the crowd, the outfit you wore fitted you like a glove and the smile upon you lips was one of a goddess. Steven hadn’t realised it but he was staring at you, with a great longing in his eyes, you had noticed his gaze, but you kept walking through the crowd.

Steven watched you closely, admiring the grace in your movements and then you spun on your heel and faced him, the look you gave him from across the room nearly drove him over the edge, but for your sake he restrained himself, and attempted to continue on with his evening. It was strange Steven didn’t even know your name but everyone here did, everyone smiled and laughed with you as if you were good friends. He was completely enamored by you, he wanted to make you laugh and smile, and lord knew how much he wanted to hear you utter his name in pure bliss and then repeat it until his own name almost seemed deafening to his own ears. Then he saw you in the arms of some man, and he felt himself grow tense and his impulses told him to take you right then and there, then he saw you look at him a ghost of a smirk on your features and he was gone. Lost in a sea of his own desires, the music, the lights and the voices all blurred as you walked towards him, you seemed absolutely angelic but he could tell the second he met you, you were the opposite, an absolute devil.

The way you strutted over to him, confidence in your stride and a smirk showing off your pride, he had never had such an attraction to someone before, and after all the girls who threw themselves at him you were the only one he wanted to throw straight into his bed or slam into the nearest wall. You were bold, as you threw your arms around his neck, he had never met you before in his life but he felt like he had longed for you for an eternity. His forehead touches yours and you both looked into each other’s eyes, lust, reflecting upon more lust. The stares from the on lookers, and the murmurs from the crowd, the rumours that were already blossoming from this encounter, didn’t matter to either of you, it was obvious to everyone what was going to happen, as he removed your arms from around his neck and lead you into and empty space.

The heat that your bodies emitted as Steven pushed you up against the wall, the warmth of his lips against yours, while you both frantically remove each other’s clothes, before you both knew it, you were both naked, clothes in a messy bundle on the floor. Steven grabbed your hips, quickly positioning himself at your entrance, you needly wrap your legs around his waist and thrust forward pushing Steven’s cock inside of you. You moan into his neck as you litter kisses along it, while your hands attempt to grasp upon his back.

Steven grunted, this was pure ecstasy, watching you react in such a way to him, the way your pussy wrapped around his cock, the way your moans vibrated from your mouth onto his neck, in an attempt to keep quiet, the way your fingers scratched at his back, he loved it. But to him the best part of the evening was still on its way and by the looks of it, it wouldn’t take too long for it to arrive. The way your hips were desperately rolling against his rhythm, and the the twitching a spasming of your body, you threw your head back from his neck, letting out a loud moan, he grunted and began to move faster, he knew that he was getting close and that your were as well.

“I’m close,” you murmur, breathlessly. “So am I,” Steven murmurs, the grip he had on your wrist tightened, his pace became erratic, he felt you clench around him, you threw your head back, “Steven,” you moaned out, that was it, the second his name exiting your lips, he lost it. He mercilessly slammed into you without another thought, he was so close but so were you and he was determined to make your orgasm first so he could savor the moment of your absolute bliss, and he did. You threw your head onto his shoulder, while your whole body shuddered, a wave of pleasure flooded through it. Then Steven came, his cum spilling out inside you, and it was at that moment, he had realised:

He hadn’t put a condom on, his eyes widen as he quickly pulls himself out of you. You smile panting heavily, leaning onto the wall for support as the silvered haired dreamboat takes a step back, “I can’t get pregnant,” you simply state, gathering your clothes with stiff limbs. He says nothing, the words going straight over his head, instead he absorbed the sound of your voice, it was like a siren who was pulling him in, the sound of clicking heels pulled him back into reality. You were dressed and already heading towards the door, “wait!” He exclaims, you pause and turn to him “what’s your name?” You look at him carefully and grin “that’s something you’ll have to find out another time, but for now I’d put some clothes on,” and with that you waltz out the door, and temporarily out of his life, but don’t you worry he’ll find you.

Steven dresses himself, but before he walks out of the empty room he notices a mirror and decides to check himself, and that’s when he sees it, a hickey, a rather noticeable one too, he traces his fingers around it and grins. He’s going to find you again, he’ll learn your name, but for now you’re just the cheeky little devil, he met at a party.


	20. Guzma x Reader

You knew it was dangerous to make Guzma jealous, but you couldn’t resist, you wanted to get a rise out of him but it ended up being a bit more then you bargained for. Guzma seemed unfazed by the male who was flirting with you, simply grabbing your hand and walking away, but the second you guys got behind closed doors, the male pushed you into the nearest room and removed every bit of clothing off your body, pushing you into the bed. He roughly crashed his lips against yours, biting your lip and drawing blood. He then moved down to littering bites on your neck, while his fingers toyed with your wet pussy, his thumb circling around your clit at a quick pace while two of his fingers thrusted in and out of you. He then began playing with your breasts teasingly licking around your nipples and placing bites around them. You could feel your orgasm growing close already, your back began arching into him and all that did was make him move faster. 

“That didn’t take long,” Guzma mutters into your skin, feeling you tighten around his fingers, he continues at a quick pace, you let out a moan as you cum around his fingers. He waits a moment and then pulls them out, licking your juices off his fingers, looking down at you with lustful eyes. He then moves his head down to between your legs, you let out a whimper feeling his hot breath against your sensitive clit, you go to roll your hips back but he holds them firmly in place. 

“It’s not over yet princess,” he coos, before focusing on what was in front of him. His tongue teased around your entrance, circling it for a moment before entering, the feeling of his tongue darting around inside you makes your back arch and your body quiver. You whimper when you feel his tongue move out of your entrance and up to your clit only touching it with the tip of his tongue, his fingers traced up and down your entrance, you let out a moan as his tongue circles your sensitive clit and then a gasp as his fingers go inside you again, you already felt your second orgasm on its way. A loud moan echoes throughout the room as his lips move around your clit and he begins sucking on it, you feel his fingers go faster and that’s when a jolt goes through you as Guzma hits your g-spot. 

Your body twitches, you let out a whimper as your orgasm washes over you for a second time. Guzma removes his fingers and laps up your juices once more, you try to move away from him but he has a firm grasp on your hips, again. He pulls away from your pussy a smirk on his face. “I’m going to make you forget that guys name by the time I’m done with you,” he says as he stands up, and starts to position his cock at your entrance.


	21. Siebold x Reader

You and Siebold sat at a table in one of his rivals restaurant, you personally thought it was incredibly pointless because in your opinion no one could ever make anything as good as Siebold could however the chef begged to differ, he claimed that some of his customers had began to talk more and more about this place so that it was almost deafening to his ears, really the only reason you guys were even here was so Siebold could just prove everything at his restaurant was better. The two of you sat at a table in the far corner, the best spot in your opinion because everyone’s conversations and whispering sounded like hush whispers and very few people in the room got a good view of your table because it was rather secluded. 

The restaurant was rather packed and you were willing to bet it was because Siebold was here, this meant that your orders were going to take some time, even though there was bread and wine you weren’t really interested, in all honesty you were incredibly bored but the chef who was sitting across from your seemed to be taking notes about the bread and you were slightly confused as to how someone could analyse bread so much but for your sanity’s sake you didn’t bother. Your legs were going stiff under the table, so you stretched them considering the table cloth, you accidentally brushed against the male under the table, you weren’t sure as to where but you assumed it was somewhere close to his crotch because he glared at you slightly, “what are you doing?” He quietly questions, you grin at him “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you say ‘innocently’ brushing your foot against his leg. 

Siebold blushed slightly “this is not the place to do that,” he mutters, you continue to grin at him, looks like you’ve found your entertainment until the food arrives, you continue to brush your foot against his leg, at this point your shoes were off and you were ready to torment the chef, it kept inching higher and higher and Siebold continued to tell you how this was a horrible idea and that it’ll be all over the headlines if the two of you get caught doing this, but his complaints fell upon deaf ears as your foot finally made contact with his dick and you knew it was his dick for sure because the second your foot touched it, the blond froze and sucked in a shaky breath. 

You continued to rub your foot against his crotch, you felt Siebold grow hard as your foot rubbed against him, he was gripping the table cloth rather tightly and he was biting his lip in order to hold in his moans, the smirk that was on your face wasn’t exactly helping the chef’s situation either. His body begins to quiver slightly and his hips began to buck against your foot under the table and that’s when you remove your foot, you continue to smirk at him “why did you stop?” He manages to ask in between panted breathes “well weren’t you the one telling me to stop? And think about what happens when you finish are you honestly going to walk out of here with a cumstain?” You retort with a tone of mockery, you were in for it when the two of you got home but right now Siebold was very close to release and he couldn’t careless right now. 

Siebold knew what you wanted out of him, so he looks at you with pleading eyes, “please,” he murmurs, you put a hand to your chin and hum slightly “well I guess I could but those pants are going to have to come of because I’d hate for you to stain them,” and that’s when you push your fork onto the floor and it goes somewhere underneath the table, the chef’s eyes widen as you crawl underneath the table cloth, he nervously looks around the room no one seems to be paying attention the either of you and the waiters seemed to be carrying everyone else’s orders to them. 

Underneath the table you tug at the male’s pants and boxer’s freeing his already hard cock, precum was dripping from the tip, you begin to lick at it before placing the head of his cock in your mouth, you feel Siebold’s hands travel to your hair as you begin to bob up and down on his cock, his hands gripped tightly on you hair as his hips began to buck with your movements and his dick began to twitch in your mouth and with one more movement of your head he realeases his cum into your mouth, you swallow it before removing your mouth from his cock, Siebold quickly puts his pants back on but before you crawl out from underneath the table the blond hands you a napkin, you quickly use it to wipe your mouth and hand it back to him and then you crawl out from underneath the table. 

You sit back in the chair across from Siebold, and smile innocently at him, he looks away from your gaze, he’s embarrassed, he probably can’t believe that you just sucked his dick under the table at one of his rival restaurants and then his face grows redder. He quickly grabs at his wallet and puts some money on the table and stands up from his seat, he walks over to you and pulls out your chair and he takes this opportunity to get close to your ear “if you are not bent over the nearest surface when we get home I will play the 24 hour version of the Nyan cat theme on repeat for the entire month,” you shudder in disgust, who even invented that and how did he find it? Needless to say you were definitely going to be bent over on a surface.


	22. Ilima x Reader

Ilima missed you, he missed your touch, your smell, your warmth and he longed to see you again but you probably wouldn’t be returning anytime soon. You wanted to see all of the regions and meet all kinds of different Pokemon, he remembered the determined smile on your features as you told him about your dream to go and visit other regions and the passion in your eyes, he had only seen that passion once before and that was when the two of you were alone together. That passionate look drove him crazy, straight to the edge and it was on nights like these where he felt incredibly lonely because you were the only thing on his mind, corrupting his once gathered thoughts. 

On nights like these Ilima liked to imagine you were beside him, and that the hand trailing down to his hard member was yours, and that it was your hand pumping his shaft up and down while he let out a choir of moans but it wasn’t nearly as good as the real thing was, he continued to pump his cock completely ignoring the fact that you had snuck into the room and were watching him from the doorway. 

You had decided to return home early, you missed Ilima and clearly he missed you too, you quietly sneak over to Ilima, who still hadn’t noticed you yet and grin “so did you miss me?” You say causing the pink haired male to jump in surprise, he looks at you, slightly spooked and with a blush on his features. “You’re back!” He exclaims happily and if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t worry any clothes he would’ve ran over and hugged you. 

“So would you like some help?” You ask, with a smirk on your features, Ilima nods, you walk over to him and crash your lips onto his and wrap your hands around his cock, the pink haired male needly wraps his arms around your neck deepening the kiss. You pump his dick up and down while he moans into the kiss, the two of you pull apart for air while you moving his cock, his hips began to buck and match your pumps, the two of you began to pick up speed and the moans continued to trail out of Ilima’s mouth, you noticed he had closed his eyes out of the sheer amount of pleasure. 

With your free hand you grab his chin, his hips were bucking wildly and you could feel his cock twitching in your hand, “look at me when you cum,” you command and he did just that, he stared right at you while he released his cum spurted all over you but you didn’t really care, Ilima was breathing heavily and he was coated in sweat, you were covered in his cum and you were still smirking at him “Ilima you came all over my clothes, I hope you’re planning on returning the favour,” you say slyly, he grins at you “"of course I am it would be rather unfair if I didn’t,” he replies. What away to great way to get reacquainted.


	23. Flint x Reader

The streets that were normally bustling with people, were rather empty and it bothered you considering it was midday and it was when most people were active. You assumed it was because of the rumour that Flint was spotted in a towm close by, you always warned that goof that the paparazzi always seemed to have a lot of tabs on him, considering he was a member of the Elite Four, but he would always laugh it off and shrug. 

“Yo Y/n!” A familiar voice causes you to turn on your heels, and speaking off Flint there he was grinning at you while waving, your eyes widened “Flint if people see you, you’ll be swarmed!” You quietly exclaim, “not if they’re in the next town over they won’t,” he retorts, casually walking over to you. You think about it for a moment, he was right because of the rumours everyone who was a fan of his quickly rushed over. 

Flint grabs your hand still grinning, “come with me I want to take you somewhere,” the two of you walked off the Main Street of the town and went into an alleyway, you turn to ask what you guys were doing in an alley, however you were cut off by the red head pulling you into a kiss, you wrap your arms around his neck he uses your distracted self to then push you against the wall. 

The two of you pull apart, “I missed you,” Flint says, his hands slowly trailing down your skin leaving goosebumps, “"I don’t think this is a good idea,” you murmur as the red head’s hands begin to creep underneath your dress, he’s smirking at you “I think this a great idea,” he replies, before you can retort against him a warm hand creeps into your panties causing you to stop. 

Flint rubs his fingers up and down your slit, he looks at you his body close to yours generating heat, “you say this is a bad idea, but you’re soaked,” he teases continuing to run his fingers along your slit, before you can object to his comment he’s crouching down, his head is underneath your dress, your panties pushed to the side and you could feel his warm breath against your pussy. 

The light breathing against your womanhood makes you shudder in anticipation, you feel his tongue run up and down your wetness taking his time when his tongue rubbed against your clit, you had your hands covering your mouth, you didn’t want anyone to see this you could see the head lines now ‘Elite Four Flint, has relations with random girl of street’ not exactly an article you’d want your family to see. 

You let out a cry of surprise when his tongue darts inside you, curling and twisting around inside you while one of his hands plays with your clit, you feel your body shake and your toes begins to curl as he picks up the speed, almost leaving you out of breath, your back begins to arch as you feel a knot form in your stomach, he continues to curl his tongue and lap at your insides, while his fingers rub your clit quickly.

A moan escapes from you lips as your orgasm approaches, your whole body is covered in sweat, Flint laps up all of your juices before standing back up with a grin, you could clearly see an erection showing through his pants “"so-” you cut the man off before he can finish “only if we go home,” you say in between breaths, the man thinks about it before picking you up bridal style. 

Yeah he took you home.


	24. Sycamore x Reader

You had noticed Sycamore’s intense gaze at you for a while now, not specifically you but your breasts, he normally didn’t spend copious amounts gazing at them however today was different and they were all he seemed focused on, when people enter the lab his attention would only be on them for a second before returning straight back to your breasts, it bothered you slightly but clearly not as much as it was bothering him. 

You and him were currently sitting alone, you were at one side of the lab he was at the other, you heard footsteps moving towards you however you ignore them grazing over a bunch of disorganised papers which were lying across the desk close to you. You freeze however when you feel Sycamore lean over you, his head placed right next to your ear, “can I help you?” You ask, glancing at him slightly with a smile placing itself on your lips. You feel something hard poke into your back “you can help me by wrapping your breasts around my cock,” once the words left his mouth everything fell into place, the reason he continued to stare at your breasts was because he wanted a boob job. 

You turn around in order to face him your fingers slowly dancing down to his hardened shaft, as you look at him deviously “what’s the magic word?” You ask with a smirk, “please,” he says, you get down on your knees so you’re close to his crotch, you place your fingers around the waistband if his pants and underwear and quickly pull them down freeing his cock. You then slowly remove your shirt, being sure to look at him while doing so and then slowly proceed to remove your bra, he looks at you with slight desperation in his eyes. 

Once your breasts are free you wrap them around Sycamore’s cock, using your hands to make sure his cock is trapped in between them, and then you begin to move them up and down, continuing at a steady pace, Sycamore let’s out a groan and begins to shift his hips to match your pace. The feeling of his cock rubbing in between your breasts was strange, his cock was incredibly warm and the friction made everything warmer. 

Sycamore’s hip movements started to become more rapid and wild, his cock began twitching in between your breasts, and his groans became more frequent and louder, he thrusts into your breasts one last time before spilling his seed all over you, he removes his cock, his cum was in between your breasts and on your chin, he smirks at you “"you look rather nice covered in my cum, don’t you agree?” He says before crouching down and pulling you into a kiss, clearly he wasn’t done yet.


	25. Maxie x Reader

You couldn’t remember for the life of you how it ended up like this, the papers scattered all over the floor, you being pushed down onto Maxie’s desk, with your clothes half on, and Maxie leaned over you with a smirk on his features, grinding onto your wet and bare womanhood with his hard cock, where were your panties? Discarded somewhere across the floor, in the heat of the moment. It seemed that Maxie was growing impatient by the minute, as he quickly pulls out his cock through the fly of his pants. Quickly placing it inside you with a small moan, he grabs onto your hips as he goes in and out of your entrance. You both groan as Maxie hits your g-spot with an unbelievable ferocity. 

“Boss are you okay in there?” The voice of a weary grunt puts Maxie to a halt, he pants trying to regain his breath, you whimper slightly at the sudden stop “yes-,” the red haired male lets a breathy pant as you move down on his cock, he looks at you sternly, mouthing that your in trouble however you only smirked at him while continuing to move on his cock. 

“Boss?” The grunt asks again, “yes I’m fine,” he replies harshly thrusting into you with his words, your body quivers at the pressure inside you and you have to cover your mouth to suppress a moan. “Just remember we’re here if you need anything,” the grunt says, Maxie listens, over the slapping of skin, to the grunts footsteps disappearing. He looks down at you “you’re in for it now,”


	26. Proton x Reader

Your pants and moans echoed through out the bedroom, your body shook from Proton’s touch as he continued to toy with your wet pussy. Just as you were on the edge of a blissful release, he stopped, again. This was the fifth time this had happened this evening, Proton brought you right to the edge and then stopped it was driving you to the brink of insanity.

“Why?” You manage to say breathlessly, he smirks at you “the face you make when you cum isn’t nearly as good as the one of agony from not cumming,” he states, you could almost slap that smirk of him. “But if you ask nicely I might consider it,” at this point all of your dignity and rationality was gone, you were desperate for your release.

“Proton please let me cum,” you plead, “sorry what was that?” you grit your teeth, this man was going to be the death of you. “Master, please let me cum!” You exclaim, that was all he needed to hear before his hands returned to your pussy, his bare touch alone nearly sent you over the edge, his vigorously works your clit and it wasn’t long before your climax arrived, your body shook, quivered and bucked, happily accepting its release. 

Your breathe heavily while Proton leers down at you, “you’re not done already are you?” The sadistic smile on his lips made you realise the night isn’t over for you yet.


	27. Guzma x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rereading some of this shit really makes me wonder what was going through my head when I was writing.

It was early in the morning at the Team Skull Base, everyone was asleep well with one exception, you were lying wide awake, why? Because Guzma, who you were sleeping next to, kept moving around while muttering your name in between snores, his snoring was bad enough without all of the excess movement. You sat up in the bed, Guzma shifted onto his back muttering your name once again, that’s when you noticed a bulge poking through the blanket and then you snickered, the big bad Guzma was having a wet dream about you but it wasn’t fair that he got to sleep and you didn’t so that’s when you got a cheeky idea. 

You crawled underneath the blanket and went straight towards Guzma’s crotch, you removed whatever clothing that was covering his cock and then grabbed onto it with one hand, giving it an experimental pump, you hear a groan come from the man and smirk before placing your lips on the head of his cock and bobbing your head downwards stopping right before you lips met your hand. You then begin sucking while bobbing your head up and down while your hand pumps his cock in a twisting motion, a couple more grunts and groans escape his lips, you wondered if he was awake yet, considering you couldn’t see because you were underneath the blanket. 

You continue to suck on his cock however his hips began thrusting to match your rhythm and his cock begins to get shoved further into your throat. You gag slightly removing your hand to give yourself a bit more balance at the sudden force of Guzma’s thrust, you hear him curse as his thrusts began to pick up speed and the force increased causing his cock to hit the back of your throat “fuck,” you hear him groan and his cock begins to twitch, he pulls the blanket off the top of you as he cums into your mouth, his hot seed spills into your throat while he looks down at you with a smirk on his features, you managed to swallow most of it while what’s left just dribbles down your mouth. He removes his cock from your mouth, still smirking at you “you got a little bit of cum dripping down your chin,” he says, “no shit, anyways did you have a good dream?” You respond wiping the cum off with your sleeve, he moves towards you “yeah I did, it was almost the same as just now except I was eating you out,” he replies, from the way he was looking at you, you could tell he was planning to make that dream become a reality.


	28. Grimsley x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first nsfw drabble I wrote for my blog, so it's probably garbage.

It was late in the evening and both you and Grimsley were lying around in the living room, “man I’m bored,” he whines before looking at you for a second and smirking towards you, “Grimsley why are you looking at me like that?” The man ignores your question and stalks over to you, “how about a game of strip poker?” He says pulling out a deck of cards, looking at you expectantly. “Okay one are you a magician or some shit? Did you just pull them out of your ass?” Grimsley shrugs “a gambler never reveals his secrets,” he says, “that’s not even the right line!” You exclaim, he only grins at you “and two I can’t even beat you in Go Fish how the hell would I even beat you at strip poker?” He puts a hand to his chin and hums slightly, “how about I start shirtless to give you an advantage,” he suggests “Grimsley do you really think just because you’re-,” you stop mid sentence as you realised the male had already taken off his shirt, he’s smirking at you while shuffling the cards “you were saying?” He asks smugly, you look at him determined, all you had to do was beat him two rounds and you’d win the game against him, “alrignt let’s go!” You say, his smirk widens.

Grimsley shuffles the deck and deals five cards to you and five cards to himself, you look at your hand, it was pretty decent but knowing him he probably had a better hand, you look at him for second, his face is completely blank and he’s focused on his cards, when he notices you looking at him however a smug smile places itself on his face. “Lost already?” He asks, man you hated that smug look sometimes you glare at him slight taking a card out of your hand and slamming it on the ground “not a chance!” You exclaim, he hands you a new card and you both reveal your cards, you couldn’t believe it he beat you. The one day you weren’t wearing any jewellery or socks had to be today didn’t it? He’s looking at you rather smugly as you remove your shirt, and you just glare through the fabric hoping he gets the message, you place your shirt on the ground next to you, the man opens his mouth to say something however closes his mouth realising that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

After three more deals the two of you are sitting in just your underwear, your arms are crossed around your chest covering up your bare breasts and Grimsley is just smirking at you while he shuffles the deck and deals your hands, you look at your cards, they could be just enough for you to win, you both discard and add a new card to your hands and then reveal your hands. Your eyes widen, you won! You jump up arm in the air however quickly jump back down realising just how nippy it was in the room, the man just shrugs “oh well guess I can’t be a sore loser,” he stands up and removes his boxers, it was your turn to smile at him smugly as he just stands completely naked before you, “so ready for the last hand?” He asks, for someone who’s completely naked he was acting pretty smug, wait! Last hand? There’s still something else and that’s when you see it, a small fucking bracelet that was on his left wrist, you felt your eyes twitch, how could you miss that? So he deals the last hand and guess what you lost, typical. 

Grimsley smirks at you “common Y/n don’t be a sore loser,” you pout at him “but that’s not fair I didn’t have any jewellery,” you mumble, the man sits on the floor beside you wrapping an arm around your far shoulder “but I didn’t have a shirt,” he retorts. You advert your gaze away from him with a pout still on your features and your arms still wrapped around your chest, Grimsley moves away from beside you and then moves behind you, draping his arms over your shoulders and his chin resting on one of them, “be a good girl for Uncle Grimsley and take your panties off,” he whispers, his hands start trailing down your stomach, you shiver at his touch. His hand hovers above your clothed womanhood, before he lightly trails a finger up and down your clothed slit, you moan slightly at his touch before attempting to buck your hips forward in order to create some pressure however he completely removes his hand away, “only if you take your panties off,” he whispers his hot breath tickling your ear. All of your senses and thoughts were thrown out the window at this point and shame didn’t even exist in your house, so you did as you were told like a good girl and took off your panties throwing them across the room. 

“Good girl,” Grimsley cooes as one hand returns to toying with your wet pussy the other moves up to play with your breasts, you moan at the amount of pleasure you were recieving, you then feel the male starting to nip away at your neck causing you to let out a cry out surprise, he smirks into your skin before picking up the speed with his hand movements. Your body was shuddering from all of your senses being overloaded, your back started to arch and your toes started to curl and you felt a knot forming in your stomach, “Grimsley I think I’m going to-,” your sentence is cut off by the sudden sensation of everything stopping, “then what do you say?” He practically purrs it out, “please let me cum,” you beg, “well considering you asked so nicely I guess I could,” he teases before continuing where he left off however the hand that was once playing with your breasts was now fingering your wet pussy while his other hand was toying with your clit. Your hips began bucking and all of your senses were becoming overloaded until a wave of pleasure hit and you came, your breathing was heavy and your whole body was sweaty and your eyelids felt heavy and before you knew it you had fallen asleep. 

Grimsley sat there’s with your sleeping body in his hands, he had a raging boner right now that he has had for the past hour but he didn’t really want to wake you up, he lets out a small sigh “I guess I’ll get her focus pay me back later,” he mutters before picking you up bridal style and carrying you to bed.


	29. Giovanni x Reader

Giovanni knew how to get you right where he wanted to, using your pride and cockiness to his advantage and that’s why you were in this situation, the tip of his cock resting in your entrance, your arms wrapped around his neck, his hands guiding your waist as you try to lower yourself further onto his thick member.

“Come on, take it all,” he goads.

“S-shit,” you cry out as you take in the rest of his shaft, hoping to take a moment to adjust to his girth.

“Good girl, taking all my cock like a champ,” he praises, pausing for a moment before continuing with a more challenging tone in his voice. “Now lets see how well you ride it,” you take in a shaky breath as you begin to move back up off his cock before going back down, going at a slow pace, at first it was so you could get used to him but now you were doing it just to get a reaction. “So you’re teasing me? Not one of your better choices, I’d recommend speeding up and knocking it off before you get more than you bargained for,” he sounded almost as if he was challenging you to test him and you decided to try him, continuing to go slow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, your dick is just so big that if I move to fast you might tear me in two,” you give him a mischievous smile at the end of your sentence, knowing that your words would have an effect on him and they did, the man let’s out a growl, his grip tighening on your hips, before quickly thrusting upward causing you to cry out in surprise. He smirks at your reaction, before continuing to roughly thrust into you.

“I warned you, didn’t I? Now you’re going to get it,”


	30. Giovanni x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a little shit but thankfully Giovanni knows how to deal with those.

The first rule of joining Team Rocket that each new recruit learns really quickly is to never fuck with the boss. It’s a simple rule that keeps a perfect balance of chaos and order among Team Rocket, but then there was you.

A fearless little shithead, who only joined because of the street cred and decent enough paychecks. You didn’t take shit from anyone and you weren’t afraid to voice your opinions which is the probably the main reason why you were in your current situation. 

You bent over Giovanni’s desk, ass sore from being spanked, with him buried deep inside of you. The door to his office unlocked, anyone could walk into the sight at any moment but he didn’t seemed bothered by that at all.

“You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?” he asks with a growl, thrusting into you harshly, you take a moment to process his words before giving back a weak response.

“N-no,” he gives your ass a harsh slap, causing you to bite your tongue in order to hold back a whimper.

“No what, slut?” A small part of you wanted to give him attitude or not give him the answer he wanted, but at this point you were so close and you didn’t want him to stop.

“No sir!” You exclaim with a small moan escaping afterwards, you were only moment away from hitting your climax.

“Good because if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I’m going to teach you some manners in front of the whole team,” it’s only moments later that his pace picks up, you let out a cry as you cum, tightening around his dick. He himself cums afterwards, still continuing to pound into you as he does so, making sure to empty as much cum as he can inside you.

Your left in a daze, hunched over his desk, body weak, with his cum leaking out of you, as he fixes himself up and starts to head out of his office but not before turning back to you, a smirk on his features and smugly saying: “I take it you learnt your lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write endings, oops.


End file.
